In known MEMS microphones, a transducer element is flip-chip mounted on a substrate and covered by a covering layer. These microphones have excellent electro-acoustical properties and can effectively be minimized. However, these microphones show significant disadvantages regarding their handling, i.e. regarding assembly on a printed circuit board. In a typical assembly process, the MEMS device is handled by a vacuum nozzle. However, the surface of the element is very small and furthermore terraced. Therefore, the handling by the vacuum nozzle is difficult.
US 2011/0039372 A1 proposes a microphone package wherein a transducer element is covered by a cover comprising an aperture and a material is deposited around the cover. The material partly covers the side walls of the cover and thereby fixes the cover onto the substrate.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a microphone which has improved properties regarding its handling. Further, the present invention provides a method to manufacture the microphone.